This invention relates to electric switches, and more particularly to an electric switch in which an elastomeric base mounts electrical contacts for movement between open and closed positions.
Although many electric switches employ elastomeric components, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,294; 3,784,941; and 3,973,099 none is known to employ an electrically non-conductive elastomeric base for resiliently supporting movable electrical contacts.